


Mrs Claus

by s3c3rttt



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3c3rttt/pseuds/s3c3rttt
Summary: Serena and Bernie meet 30 years ago at a Christmas costume party as F1's...Present Day...Serena is head consultant on AAU at Holby City hospital...Bernie is head-hunted by Henrik Hanssen to lead a trauma unit and co-lead AAU at Holby City hospital after she recovers from her life saving surgery...What will happen when they meet again after 30 years?...





	1. Chapter 1

… 30 years ago …

Serena felt foolish as she looked at herself in the mirror, this outfit had been all Edward’s idea, he wanted her to be the Mrs Claus to his Santa. Why she had even gone along with this idea she had no idea… well she did really she wanted to give him something to look at in hopes he wouldn’t get distracted by any other women at the party. She studied herself in the full length mirror, the short velvet red dress with white fur trim gave a generous view of her cleavage, she had even bought a new matching set of red velvet underwear including suspender belt that kept her fishnet stockings held securely. The black knee high boots bought her up to the height where she could sneak a kiss in where she wanted, the Santa hat was sat upon her head and the red lipstick that she applied topped the whole look off. 

The knock at her dorm door sprung her into action she wasn’t overly confident in this outfit but she was going to make it work. As she opened the door, she wasn’t surprised at all to see Edward in a full Santa outfit already tipsy.  
“Well hello my Mrs Claus, are you going to sit on my knee” he grabbed her by the waist and the smell of beer on his breathe made Serena hold her breath for a second.  
“Maybe I will, but that will have to wait until later. You wanted me to join you at this party so we are going no matter what” she hadn’t wanted to go to this party after all it was a St James staff Christmas party but after Edward came home with lipstick on his shirt after a long shift she had jumped at the chance when he asked her about it.  
She locked her dorm door, while trying to fend off Edwards wandering hands which were currently trying to slip underneath her dress.  
“Right come on Santa, we have a party to get to” pulling away she walked a little in head making sure to put an extra sway in her hips just to tease him even more.  
“Oh my Mrs Claus, I am so excited to introduce you to all my F1 buddies. Especially as you are looking so sexy tonight, they are going to be so jealous.” he punctuated this with giving Serena a hard smack on the ass. She was not impressed but she was used to this behaviour from him now and at least he was overly interested in her tonight which meant there was less chance of him wandering off with someone else tonight. 

As Edward knocked on the door of the head consultant of ED that he was currently doing a rotation on, Serena pulled at the hem of her dress now more conscious of how short this dress was. She hoped she wouldn’t look silly in front of everyone else as this was a costume party and she was certain there must be someone inside looking worse than herself. The door swung open and an older lady in a similar Mrs Claus outfit ushered them inside and removed their coats, complementing Serena on her outfit.  
“Come on Mrs Claus that is my good buddy Marcus over there, I am so excited for him to meet you” Edward grabbed her hand pulling her along the hallway towards a good looking young man around their age in a elf costume. As soon as Marcus caught eye of Edward they were shaking hands firmly and laughing about an inside joke, Serena coughed to grab their attention.  
“Ahh, Marcus I would like you to meet my Mrs Clause. She’s a fine lady wouldn’t you say” Serena offered her hand for Marcus to shake, while Edward grabbed her around the waist looking at her like a shiny new prize.  
“Well hello Mrs Claus, as much as you are looking very nice tonight, I have to say I am already spoken for and can’t go against my lady. She is around her somewhere, just gone to fetch some drinks, so I am sure she will be back soon” Marcus looked around the room. Not a second later did a young woman in a green and red elf costume with messy wavy blonde hair appear next to Serena carrying two glasses of wine.  
“Ah, here she is. Edward and Mrs Claus I would like you to meet my partner Bernie. This is Eddie I was talking about to you earlier Bern.” The woman gave a small smile and greeted them both kindly. Edward moved first giving Bernie a hug and a kiss to the cheek, which Serena could have sworn she saw her flinch at. Serena gave her a small hello and a smile and all she received in return was exactly the same but she couldn’t suppress the urge inside her to talk to Bernie, to get to know her. 

Edward and Marcus stood chatting and laughing, Serena would occasionally join in but Bernie stood there staring into the glasses of wine she held in her hand.  
“Actually we should go and say hello to the boss hadn’t we Marcus, I’m sure our two ladies won’t mind if we leave them for a while”  
“of course Eddie. You’ll be okay won’t you Bern, I’ll come and find you as soon as I’m done” Marcus turned and gave Bernie a kiss on the lips which she was quick to stop. Edward on the other hand pulled Serena in for a sloppy kiss that he would call passionate while grabbing her firmly on the ass, Serena pulled away as soon as she could without seeming like she was in a mood. When she turned round Bernie’s body was tense and she was glaring at Edward as though she wanted to kill him, Serena couldn’t work out why but there was something about this woman that she liked. 

As soon as the boys had left Bernie fully turned her body to Serena “You shouldn’t let him treat you that way, it is disgusting, he treats you like a slab of meat” Serena was shocked by the angry tone coming from this woman.  
“Oh it’s okay, he’s not like this all the time and at least he isn’t looking at other girls tonight so far anyway” as soon as she had said it, Serena realised this was not the correct thing to say as Bernie’s face grew angry and she was searching the room to catch a glimpse of Edward. Bernie knew she needed to gain better control of her emotions but Edward just riled up anger inside of her. “I am going to go outside for a smoke, would you care to join me?” Serena knew that if she went outside she would end up smoking something she promised herself she wouldn’t do but there was something about Bernie that made her not want to leave her side all night long “Let me just grab us some refreshments, something tells me the boys are going to be a while and we could do with a drink to get us through this god awful party. You go on a head and I’ll meet you outside in a second”.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Bernie walked out into the back garden and the cold December air hit her face, she finally relaxed, there was something about the cold air that always calmed her down. She looked around there were small groups of people dotted all around, she couldn’t face meeting anyone else new tonight so she followed the small garden path that led behind a small hedge and revealed a round garden sofa chair with knitted blankets and pillows dotted across which looked heaven to sit on. She was sure her and Serena would be able to fit on there together. She was glad this awful elf dress had pockets for her packet of cigarettes and her trusty lighter that had belonged to her father, they were the only things that kept her grounded at times, although Marcus hated it and always asked her to quit this only made her like the act even more. As she lit a cigarette she heard someone coming down the garden path towards the hedge, she hoped it was the Mrs Claus she was expecting and not someone else from the party. Seconds later, Serena appeared in front of her holding two bottles of what looked to be red wine 

“Well I see you have gained us the best seat in the garden and far away from the house which I am very grateful for as they have just started to play christmas songs at an unholy volume” Bernie was knocked by how velvety this woman’s voice sounded now she was hearing it clearly. 

“Well you surprise me Mrs Claus I thought you would love christmas songs” Bernie teased gaining a small smirk and a raised eyebrow from Serena which she was sure was meant to leave her speechless but instead sent a shiver down her spine. Serena sat down on the sofa grabbing one of the knitted blankets and wrapping it around herself, although this costume was made from a lovely velvet material the shortness of the skirt left her legs freezing in the cold air. 

“Aha, you can call me Serena, I must admit I feel rather foolish in this outfit, it was all Edward’s idea you see.”

“What are you on about Serena, you cannot be serious, you look amazing and very sexy I must say” Bernie instantly blushed, she didn’t mean to say the last bit but it just slipped out, Serena instantly felt her body react to Bernie’s comment. 

“ Well thank you Bernie, you make a lovely little elf, I will be sure to keep you around.” Serena winked at Bernie watching the woman blush an even deeper shade of red, she picked up one of the bottles of wine up from the floor “Sorry all I could find was this I suppose it will still help us numb the pain of being here. It is a Shiraz, so not too bad after all but I normally prefer a nice Gin and Tonic myself. So Bernie tell me about yourself.” Serena took a large swig from the bottle surprised by how nice it was, she passed the bottle onto Bernie who grimaced as she drank down the red liquid.

“What would you like to know? I am a F1 like Marcus and I want to be a trauma surgeon in the army, so I am currently doing a rotation in the Royal London hospital while taking part in army training at a nearby Barrack. I am only here as I was allowed to take some extra time off for christmas to come home and see my father, if not I would be at the Barracks now. What about you Mrs Claus, tell me about yourself” Serena was not expecting this from Bernie but it explained how Bernie had perfect posture earlier. Serena started to daydream of Bernie in an army uniform pinning her to the wall, she was pulled from her daydream by Bernie offering her back the wine. She felt herself flush as she crossed her legs in hope it would stop the throbbing between her thighs.

“Wow I must say I did not expect that from you, I myself am also an F1 currently doing a rotation at Holby City hospital, I would like to be a Vascular surgeon. Although I have been offered a scholarship at Harvard to complete a MBA, but am unsure yet whether to take it or not.” Serena was unsure why she had even brought Harvard up, she hadn’t even told Edward or her mother yet but there was something about Bernie that made her instantly feel safe.

“Serena that is an amazing chance you have to take it, why wouldn’t you. Edward must be so proud of you, not only are you beautiful but obviously you are incredibly smart as well” For the first time Serena actually felt proud of what she had completed so far. 

They stayed that way for the next hour just casually talking about their dreams as surgeons and occasionally taking swigs from the bottles of wine.


	3. Chapter 3

“Argh that’s the last of the wine, I suppose we better go inside, Edward and Marcus must be looking for us.” as Serena stood up to walk back up the garden path, Bernie grabbed her by the elbow with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Please can we just stay here for a little longer, I was actually enjoying myself which feels like the first time in ages and I don’t think i can face Marcus again yet.” Serena returned to her position on the sofa, surprised by how tipsy she felt now she had stood up.

“Umm sure of course we can. If you don’t mind me asking why do you feel like you can’t face Marcus, I thought he was very charming,” she felt Bernie lighting another cigarette next to her.

“Yes he is a lovely man but he would like us to settle down together and to get married. He is very supportive of my dream to be an army medic and he is very good looking but I don’t think I while ever have the same amount of love for him as he holds for me. It’s just all too traditional, as a child we are told that we marry a man and have children and that is the picture we are painted of a happy relationship but I don’t know I just want more, something exciting!” Bernie had never told anyone that before but something about Serena made her feel like she could tell her anything.

“Ahh well why don’t you go out and find that thing that is exciting, why would you settle for less? We are grown up now Bernie we don’t have to be good little girls anymore, I know I for one would love some excitement!” Serena leaned over plucking the cigarette out of Bernie’s fingers, slowly bringing it to her lips and closing her eyes as she inhaled then exhaled the smoke feeling her body relax welcoming the old comfort. As she opened her eyes she looked straight into Bernie’s eyes that were black with desire, she flicked the cigarette to the floor,

“So then my little elf, what are we going to do next?” Serena said in a sultry tone, ending it with a slow wink. This pushed Bernie into action and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing Serena and pulling her onto her lap, she could feel herself getting carried away so pulled back. Serena however had other ideas, grabbing a handful of Bernie’s hair to pull her head backwards allowing Serena to trail kisses down her neck. Bernie was definitely starting to get the excitement she so badly craved and could feel the heat starting to grow between her thighs.  
“S...Serena as much as I would love for us to continue this we should stop before we are caught by someone” Bernie hated the words coming out of her own mouth but knew she was being sensible, Serena drew back from the lavish kisses she was delivering to Bernie’s neck but stayed in her position of straddling Bernie’s strong thighs.

“I thought you wanted this excitement Bernie, and I know I am very tipsy but I want it to. So how about we bail on this party and go to mine, it is only a short walk away and I’m sure the boys won’t miss us.” Serena didn’t know where this confidence had come from but she knew the burning between her thighs need to be dealt with soon.

“Well Mrs Claus I think you should lead the way then,” Serena pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she couldn’t help but smile into the kiss which made Serena giggle. They got up from the sofa, both being hit by the alcohol they had been drinking, Serena led the way up the path back to the house making sure to put an extra sway in her hips hoping it would lead Bernie to distraction. Bernie’s eyes were glued to the way Serena’s hips were swaying and the way her ass bounced with every step, all she could think about was grabbing her and pinning her to the nearest surface but she knew she had to keep control of these emotions in front of the other people in the garden. As they entered the house Serena caught sight of Edward dancing very closely and flirting with a very pretty petite girl in an elf costume but Serena did not care all she wanted was to get her coat and take Bernie back to her room.

“BERN… I have been looking for you all night, where have you been? Come on let's have a dance.” Marcus grabbed Bernie by the waist, but she pulled away smiling a weak smile towards him,

“sorry Marcus I have been talking to Serena, I am really tired though so I am going to head home but you stay and have a nice night and I will give you a call tomorrow” she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then turned and pushed herself through the groups of people and straight past Serena heading out the front door.Serena pushed herself past everyone in her way, grabbing her coat and walking straight out the front door in search of Bernie, she caught a glimpse of her walking up the road, so Serena slipped on her fur coat and ran as fast she could in her knee high boots after her.


	4. Chapter 4

“BERNIE… if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to, I can leave you to walk home and I can go back to mine,” Serena spoke in a hushed tone as she caught up to Bernie. She was taken by complete surprise when Bernie pushed her up against the stonewall giving her a passionate kiss, feeling Bernie’s whole body pressed against caused the throbbing between her thighs to intensify to an almost painful extent, at this point Serena thought she may just cum at any minute. 

“I want you… NO I need you Serena, please tell me your place isn’t far as I don’t think I will be able to keep me hands in a decent place for much longer.” Bernie growled once she had pulled away from Serena, now standing with hands clinging onto the hem of her own dress in hopes to stop them from travelling underneath Serena’s. 

“Umm.... yes it is only a 10 minute walk from here but it can be a 5 minute walk if we walk fast” Serena panted as she pushed herself away from the wall starting to walk up the road, leaving Bernie to catch her up. They walk the rest of the way in silence as they both knew they wouldn’t be able to hold back if they looked at the other. 

 

As they entered the lift, Bernie turned her back to Serena resting her head and hands against the cool metal hoping it would calm down the desire that was building up inside her. 

“So then Bernie have you been a good elf or a naughty elf this year?” Serena purred next to her ear, placing her hands on Bernie’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze causing a groan to slip from Bernie’s mouth. Just as Bernie planned to turn around and give Serena an answer the lift dinged indicating their arrival at the floor. Serena gave a small chuckle as she walked out of the lift and down the corridor to her dorm room, grabbing her key from her coat pocket she was just about to place it in the lock when she felt Bernie’s presence behind her and then a warm tongue at the base of her neck travelling up to her ear.

“Bbb...bernie oohh please, I need your mouth please” Bernie smirked at how flustered Serena already was. She grabbed the key out of Serena’s hand and unlocked the door giving her a small push until they were inside the dorm room kicking the door shut behind them leaving them in the pitch black…


	5. Chapter 5

The room was pitch black and silent, neither woman had moved since the dorm door was slammed behind them, the only sound that could be heard was their deep breaths which were heightening the sense of arousal that entered the room with them. Serena could feel Bernie’s warm breath on her neck and it was driving her crazy but she wanted Bernie to make the first move as she didnt know if she had changed her mind about what she wanted, but the throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable. Bernie stood behind Serena wondering what to do now she was in Serena’s dorm room, her mind was racing and it was becoming confusing, she decided to stop thinking for once and just act. Bernie stepped forward pushing her breasts out so they were pressed against Serena’s back, she rubbed her nose against her neck and darted her tongue out lavishing it against Serena’s pulse point, smirking at the moans she heard tumbling from Serena. 

“Bernie you are taking me to the point of no return and I just want to make sure we are on the same page about what we want to happen tonight, as if I turn around I don’t think I will be able to control myself” Serena was finding it hard to keep control as Bernie was lapping at her pulse point, she had never felt so aroused before.

“Well I’ll let you into a little secret... I am planning on having my head between your thighs at some point tonight and we are only just getting started!” Bernie whispered directly into Serena’s ear as her hand started to travel up Serena’s thigh feeling the fur trim of the dress start to tickle her hand. 

That was enough for Serena as she spun around smacking her lips on Bernie’s, their lips fitted together like two perfect jigsaw puzzle pieces, she walked Bernie backwards until she was pushed roughly against the door. Bernie’s hands went straight to Serena’s perfect ass, giving it a firm squeeze causing deep growl from Serena, feeling the vibrations on her tongue that turned her on even more. Serena’s hands travelled all over Bernie’s body giving little squeezes here and there until they finally came to a rest in her hair, the strandes felt silky and soft running through her fingers, Serena pulled back from the kiss giving her a cheeky smile.

“Let me turn on the light, I want to see your pretty face the whole time” Serena purred, stepping back and flicking the switch, finally seeing Bernie lent against her door flushed and panting. Bernie smirked as she saw Serena looking up and down her body while licking her lips, she decided that she was going to tease Serena as much as possible. 

“Do you like what you see” Bernie panted winking at Serena as her eyes snapped up from admiring her long, defined legs.

“Oh I like it very much, but I am still waiting for the answer to my earlier question” Serena spoke in a seductive tone, “have you been naughty or nice this year my little elf?”  
“Well I think you should tell me the answer Mrs Claus seeing as you have that special list” Bernie was going to give as good as she got. 

“I remember seeing your name on the nice list but I think you deserve a little treat tonight for being so good this year… so what do you say, do you want to be naughty with me tonight?” The sound of Serena’s voice was enough to make Bernie clit twitch in her knickers, she rubbed her thighs together in hopes to elevate some of the pressure she felt between her thighs.

“Maybe you should come back over here so I can give you the answer…” Bernie smirked as she saw Serena’s breath hitch as she finished speaking. She was never normally this flirty if anything she was silent in the bedroom with Marcus, but there was something about Serena that made her feel confident to say her deepest desires.  
Serena made her way back to Bernie sinking her hands straight back into the wavy blonde hair and poking her tongue out to trace in on Bernie’s bottom lip, then slightly nibbling upon it all while looking directly into Bernie’s eyes. Next thing Serena felt was Bernie’s hands on her waist spinning her round so she was pushed up against the wall, feeling Bernie’s body pushed up against hers, as she lunged forward for a kiss, Bernie pulled back smirking at her.

“Oh no Serena, you don’t get a kiss until you tell me a little secret about yourself that no one else knows” Bernie had a need to get to know Serena as a person, and not only through her body. 

“Well I must say, that is a strange request during a passionate make-out session but I will indulge you as you are such a good kisser” Serena winked then carefully thought about the secret she was going to tell, “when I was in the last year of secondary school me and one of my boyfriends left school to have a day of sex and it was all going great until my mother came home from work earlier! I made him hide in my wardrobe until she went to sleep that night, he was in there for more than 6 hours!”   
Bernie couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole story, but couldn't help the thought that she would have happily sat in the wardrobe if she had got at least half a day having sex with Serena. They once again crashed their lips together, there was moans and groans coming from both of them as their hands wondered, teasing each other hoping to tip the other over the edge. Bernie’s hands were searching Serena’s body looking for a way to get her out the outfit without having to stop the kisses, which were increasing the heat between her thighs.

“As much as I think you look amazing in this outfit, how the hell do I get you out of this outfit?” Serena chuckled, grabbing the edge of her dress and pulling it up over her head, smirking as she heard a moan tumble from Bernie’s lips as her sexy red underwear was revealed. Bernie eyes travelled all over Serena’s body taking in the sensual lingerie, she never understood the male want for women in sexy underwear… but oh now she understood, no matter what, the sight of Serena in this underwear would alway be her favourite. 

“Serena are you trying to kill me…” Serena gave a chuckle that could only ever be defined as dirty and this was enough for Bernie, she needed to have her now. Before Serena could say anything Bernie lunged forward kissing her with the most lust she had ever seen in another persons eyes. Bernie moved her hands down to Serena’s ass giving it a firm squeeze, then pulling her up so she was fully off the floor, giving her legs a tap to tell her to wrap her legs around her waist. Serena grunted in surprise as she wrapped her legs around Bernie’s waist, she had never been picked up like this before as none of her other lovers were ever strong enough, not like Bernie but she supposed this was due to her training for the army. Bernie carried her over to the bed, chucking her down on the bed watching Serena bounce up as she hit the mattress, laughing at the mixture of desire and annoyance on her face. 

“Well there was me thinking you were are gentle elf, but no you laugh at my expense at your silly actions” Serena tries to make her tone sound annoyed but fails terribly as she is just too excited about what is going to happen next.

“I must correct that then Mrs Claus, and I must say how much I am looking forward to doing so”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have had this whole fic finished by Christmas day however a few problems on the farm have left me unable to write but I will try my hardest to get this all completed very soon.

Bernie crawled up over Serena’s body, stopping every so often to kiss and lick at the smooth skin laid on display to her, there were small breathy moans falling from Serena making her feeling alive. 

“Bernie as much as I am loving how much you are worshiping me, I really don’t think I am going to hold on for much longer” Serena was finding it hard to string together a full sentence due to the pleasure that Bernie was bringing to her body. She had never felt this amount of pleasure at the hands of someone else, Edward was good in bed but he never made her feel this good, maybe Bernie just had magical hands but whatever she was doing was absolutely amazing. 

“I am having so much fun but I think maybe this once I will be nice to you and give you what you want… but only if you tell me what you want” Bernie raised up on her elbows hovering over Serena’s body their faces barely apart, she smirked down at Serena’s flushed face and dark blown pupils. 

“I want you to fuck me please” Serena growled, with Bernie feeling the vibrations through her body causing her to chuckle at the every so polite please Serena placed on the end of a sentence that would most definitely be defined as unladylike like by anyone outside this room, but to Bernie it was the most glorious command she had ever heard leave another person’s mouth. 

“Well seeing as you asked me so nicely Mrs Claus, I am going to do just that” 

Bernie leaned down nuzzling her nose down into Serena’s cleavage, the feeling of the red velvet bra caressed her cheeks it was the softest thing she has ever felt and the colour look incredibly against Serena’s pale skin. She wanted to explore all over the whole masterpiece that was currently led out in front of her but she knew Serena was nearing the point of no return and was hoping to be the one to take her over the edge, she secretly hoped that she would have the time later to explore some more. Before she had the chance to attempt to remove the incredible bra, Serena’s hands whipped round unclasping her own bra and chucking it across the room giving Bernie a sultry smirk. Bernie blew against one of the pert new nipples that were now on display, hearing Serena’s sharp intake of breath telling her she was doing the right thing, she lent down and circled her tongue around the pink flesh, gently sucking upon it at times, listening to the moans coming from the lady beneath her. Slowly she trailed her hand down Serena’s body every so often scratching her nails against the pale skin, she reached the velvet garter and knickers moaning at the feeling of the soft material beneath her fingertips, hooking her fingers along the waistline of the knickers she slowly dragged them down to Serena’s knees, feeling Serena wiggle her legs trying to free them off the now entirely unneeded knickers. She could feel and smell the heat and arousal from the apex of Serena’s thighs, this was enough to throw her into action, she placed one finger into Serena’s lips tentatively touching everywhere apart from the small bundles of nerves where she knew Serena wanted her to. 

“Fuck sake Bernie, you are down there now, just fuck me” Serena’s voice was thick with arousal and deeper than Bernie had ever heard it some may even say it sounded threatening however this just made Bernie chuckle around the nipple that was still occupying her mouth. 

Bernie started to create small circles with her index finger around Serena’s small bundle of nerves feeling her body react to every stroke, the moans and groans falling freely from Serena urged her on more. She slowly entered Serena with two fingers feeling her inner walls already start to clench around them, bringing her thumb up to her continue the circles around the small numb of nerves, hearing the moans and explicits increase from Serena’s mouth. Bernie looked up wanting to see the look on Serena’s face and she was greeted with Serena’s head thrown back as she bites her lips looking like she may draw blood, her hands gripping the bed sheets so hard her knuckles where turning white.

“O..o.oh my GOD” Serena screamed as she reached her orgasm, closing her eyes feeling her body tense and arch like a bow, she had never had an orgasm that strong before but it felt amazing. She panted trying to get her breath back as she felt Bernie removing her fingers and rolling off to lie on the mattress next to her.

“Bloody hell Bernie! That was amazing! You could kill someone with those fingers! I have never cum so hard in all my life! You could definitely teach my ex’s a thing or two!” Serena panted out finding it hard to string together a sentence after that powerful orgasm, Bernie chuckled next to her feeling very smug and pleased with herself that she had brought such pleasure to Serena. 

“Okay no need to be so bloody smug about it, I fully intended to make you orgasm just as hard in a minute once i have my breath back and a small amount of feeling back in my legs” 

“I will have to look forward to that then won’t I Mrs Claus” Bernie cheekly replied, still with smirk on her face, feeling very smug,

That was all Serena needed to throw herself into action pushing herself up and throwing a leg over Bernie so she was straddling her, she was gonna wipe the smug look off Bernie’s face in anyway she could. She could feel the soft material of Bernie’s elf costume against her skin, making her finally realise that the woman beneath her was still fully dressed. 

“You have too many clothes of my little elf” Serena purred looking down at Bernie’s flushed face. “I think we should finally take you out of all these clothes, so I can show you your treat for being so nice all year round.” Bernie chuckled at the corny line Serena had just come out with. Serena reached down between her legs grabbing the hem of Bernie’s dress quickly pulling it up, getting more excited as more of Bernie’s skin was revealed. With a bit of shuffling, laughter and deep throaty moans and groans the dress was finally off and was crumpled in a pile on the bedroom floor. Serena looked down at the woman beneath her, the blonde unruly waves of hair sprawled across her pillow, her face flush and pupils jet black, she had never seen anyone's eyes that dark before. She leant forward, slowly poking her tongue out to trace along her collarbones and up her neck every so often scraping her teeth along the skin, Bernie let out small gasps for air every time her teeth connected with skin. Serena thought that Bernie would love her to bite down on her neck muscle but she stopped herself before she could bite down as she realised those sort of marks would not be respected by the soldiers at the army base and there was also Marcus but Serena pushed him to the back of her mind she didn’t need to be thinking about him at this moment in time. 

“Serena come on be kind to me just like I was to you, give me what I want for god sake” Bernie shouted, she was getting to the point where she was going to reach down herself and take care of the needs between her legs if Serena didn’t do it now, watching Serena cum and now feeling her on top her body was giving Bernie the excitement she craved. 

Serena sat back up looking down to Bernie’s plain black matching underwear that any man would class boring but to Serena it was the sexiest sight she had ever seen, but she wanted to see what was hidden beneath, slowly she reached round to unhook the bra. She was very surprised when she done it first time, pulling it down her arms slowly and chucking it across the room to the land near the other pieces of clothes that were scattered all over the bedroom floor. Looking down she saw Bernie’s boobs that were smaller than her own but they looked perfect on Bernie’s body, Serena leant down slowly tracing her tongue over the small pink flesh feeling Bernie’s hips start to rock, Serena rocked her hips as well causing them to pick up a rhythm of their cores rocking against each others. Bernie could feel the heat warming inside her, she had never felt like this before, no one, not even her own hands had made her feel like this and it was the best thing she had ever felt, nothing would ever match up to this ever. Serena pulled Bernie’s knickers down feeling Bernie wiggle her legs to rid herself of her them just like she had done earlier, Serena shuffled down Bernie’s legs so she was settled on her knees between Bernie’s legs. She slowly brought her finger up to the apex of Bernie's thighs slowly dragging it through the wetness she found there, hearing the small deep moans as she slowly drew small circles around the small bundle of nerves. Serena trailed her fingers down slowly entering Bernie with two fingers, feeling Bernie’s legs move up to wrap around Serena’s waist and her hips start to rock against her as she picked up the pace of her fingers, feeling Bernie’s walls start to clench around her fingers. Bernie went silent as her hips increased in speed match the speed of Serena’s fingers, then there it was the pleasure running through her veins making her feeling alive, making her eyes roll into the back of head and a scream burst from her mouth as her orgasm hit, feeling Serena start to slow her pace to bring her through the pleasure. Bernie’s legs dropped from around Serena’s waist as her whole body went limp from the pleasure, she felt Serena climb over her legs to settle next to her in the bed, pulling the duvet up around them. 

“Jesus! I have never cum like that before! You are definitely the one with the magic hands Serena” Bernie could still the pleasure running through her body as she spoke to Serena and suddenly feeling very tired. 

“Well I am Mrs Claus after all. I am glad you enjoyed your treat for being so nice all year,” Serena lazily lifted her head so Bernie could see the wink she threw her way, “but now I am feeling every so tired seeing as it is 4am, I think we should get some sleep” Serena snuggled down wrapping her arm over Bernie’s waist as if it was a natural thing they done every night.

“I will have to make sure I am just as nice next year then. Gosh is it really that time, you are full of really good ideas Mrs Claus I think it is a good time to get some sleep” Bernie yawned and snuggled down into the pillow cuddling up to Serena. Within minutes they were fast asleep, cuddling up to each other as if they slept this way every night as if they belonged this way....

 

Bernie woke up to the feeling of someone in her arms, she wasn’t normally one for cuddling another but this felt natural with Serena and she didn’t want it to end. She looked down to see Serena brunette hair sprawled across her bare chest, she could see the small goosebumps on Serena’s skin where the duvet had slipped down in the night leaving her exposed to the cool air. She leant down grabbing the edge of the duvet pulling it up and wrapping it around Serena’s shoulders, feeling the other women started to stir against her skin. Serena woke up with her head resting against Bernie’s chest feeling relaxed after last nights antics, she pushed herself up to rest her head on the pillow turning to face Bernie, her breath was taken away as she looked at how beautiful Bernie looked with her hair even more wild then it had been last night. Bernie turnt her head searching Serena’s face for any clue as to how she felt about what had happened last night, she was shocked but happy when Serena leant in giving her a slow, relaxed kiss conveying how much she was okay with what happened last night.

“Good morning to you to Mrs Claus” Bernie cheekily remarked earning her a small pinch to her hip. 

“Don’t be so cheeky, I can still kick you out my bed after all. What do you have planned for today then?” Serena was secretly hoping she could keep Bernie in her bed a little longer but didn’t want to beg her to stay, afterall Bernie had her own life and commitments to uphold and they didn’t include Serena.

“I have to go back to the barracks at some point to pick up some new books and some Christmas presents that I left in my apartment up there for my parents but I can go at anytime. What about you Serena, what are your plans for the day?” Bernie really hoped that Serena didn’t have much planned so they could stay together wrapped up in this bed for a little longer as she had a real desire to get to know her more.

“I really don’t have much to do today, I was just going to sit around here today perhaps read a book and do some present wrapping although most of that is nearly done.” Serena was glad that Bernie didn’t have much to do today, Serena thought back to the pile of things she was planning to do today but she would have opted out of a ground breaking surgery just to spend a little more time in bed with Bernie.

“Really… well then it seems we both have some time to spare. I would really like to get you some more, maybe we can lie here and talk?” Bernie’s voice dropped to barely a whisper as she felt foolish asking to get to know someone she had just spent a night with but looking up she saw a beaming smile across Serena’s features. 

“I would actually really like that. So what do you want to know Bernie?” Serena was so happy that Bernie actually wanted to get to know her more instead of running away like most men did the morning after. They led wrapped around each other for a couple of hours talking about their childhoods, hobbies and dreams, joking around with each other and the room was filled with laughter at times. When they finally realised that it was late afternoon, Bernie realised it was probably best to get herself dressed and get to the barracks, but only when she got off the bed and looked down at the floor did she realise all she had to wear was the silly elf costume from last night. 

“Umm… Serena I don’t suppose I could borrow something to wear, it’s only I don’t want to wear that stupid costume anymore” Serena laughed at the annoyed look on Bernie’s face as she picked up the elf costume. 

“Of course you can, it may all be a bit too big for you though seeming as you are a lot slimmer than me, but I must say I really enjoyed you in that costume.” Serena smirked jumping off her bed, to search through her wardrobe and drawers for something for Bernie to wear. “Hopefully this will do” Serena held up a blue knit jumper and a pair of black leggings. 

“Yeah thanks they will be fine, you are a lifesaver” Bernie quickly put the clothes on feeling the chill of the winter air, watching as Serena put on a pair of leggings and a slouchy grey knit jumper. She knew they needed to have a chat about what was going to happen next but she knew that it probably wouldn’t be what they both wanted. Bernie walked round to the other side of the bed quickly picking Serena up, laughing at the surprised squeal that comes from her mouth, chucking her down onto the bed laughing as Serena bounces when she hits the mattress just like she had done the night before.

“I am glad you find that funny, as I really do not even though I find your impressive strength very sexy I must say” Serena tried to push herself up to a sitting position as Bernie crawled on top of her kissing her, it was full of passion, care and she would almost say love. The kiss continued for a few minutes while hands wandered underneath jumpers and deep moans were filling the room, until they finally pulled away laughing at their antics, Bernie rolled off Serena pulling her into her side so she could cuddle with her one last time while they had the conversation Bernie had been dreading.

“I think we should probably talk about what happens now don’t you think?” Bernie cautiously started the conversation, dreading the outcome. 

“As much as I would love to pretend that we have always been together and will be forever, I think you are right. I think we both know that we can’t be together as much as we want to, we are both going in different directions and want different things out of life.” Serena’s voice was barely a whisper, she hated the words coming out of her own mouth. 

“I will always love you Serena, I know we have only had a night together but I know I love you, it just feels natural with you but you are right we both are going in different directions and I would never expect you to change your dreams for me.” Bernie could feel the tears forming in her eyes but tried to keep them at bay.

“Bernie I feel the same way, I love you and always will, we just aren’t in the right time for this great love. I want you to follow every dream you have for yourself and find yourself that amazing excitement you crave.” Serena looked up at Bernie giving her a sad smile leaning in for a long kiss hoping that every ounce of love she felt for this woman was shown through the kiss, they kissed for a few moments both trying to show how much they loved the other.   
The kiss broke with each woman having tears in their eyes, they both knew it was for the best but they couldn’t help the sadness that they felt as they knew this would probably be the last time they saw each other forever. Bernie gave Serena one last peck on the lips before getting up off the bed, looking down at Serena sat on the bed with her legs crossed trying to pretend she was happy but her eyes conveyed the sadness she felt. 

“And you Serena McKinnie have to promise me you will go to Harvard and complete your MBE and then become the best vascular surgeon in England and you follow every other dream you have for your life, never think about the consequences, just jump into every opportunity,” Bernie smiled down to Serena hoping she listened to everything she said and had the best life she could have, and this brought her onto her next big topic. “I am not gonna tell you how to live your life Serena or who you should be with or not, but please do not let anyone treat you badly.” 

“I can assume by that you been Edward” if it was anyone else telling her who to be with Serena would have been mad at them but she knew Bernie was doing this from a place of love and actual care for her. 

Bernie sat down on the edge of the bed taking hold of Serena’s hands, “he doesn’t treat you right, he speaks to you like you are a trophy to show off in front of his friends and I know you saw him and that girl last night, if I am honest I really don’t think that is the first time he has been like that with another lady Marcus tells me things about him and nurses. I fear he is going to hurt you which is not right, you are an amazing woman and anyone who can’t see that doesn’t deserve to have you. Please just promise whoever you end up with, you make sure they deserve you.” Serena leant forward giving her a long kiss on the lips.

“I promise you I will follow my dreams and make sure my future partner deserves me and everything else you wanted me to promise, I promise you. Now you have to promise me something big.” Serena laughed at the startled look on Bernie’s face at the thought of a big promise. “You have to promise me that you will become the best trauma surgeon in the army and England, plus you will always be safe when away on tour. Now here comes the big one which I know you will find the hardest to achieve. You have to promise me that you will always find yourself a home to come back to when away on tour, whether that is a partner or just an apartment to come home to, you always make sure there is something back here for you to return to.” Bernie blushed at the last request, no one had ever seen through her so quickly it was as if Serena had known Bernie for years not a night, she never thought of having a home to come back to but Serena requested it and now she had to keep to this promise.

“Well Miss McKinnie I promise you everything, I will be safe and will always make sure I have a home to come to. I will always love you and god do I hope that one day we will see each other again. I think it is time for me to leave before we find it too hard to say goodbye.” Bernie leant forward giving Serena one last kiss before she got up off the bed grabbing her dress from the night before, walking towards the door feeling eyes fill with more tears as she opened the door.

“I love you Bernie, this isn’t goodbye it is just a see you soon, I know we will cross-paths again after all we are going to be the best surgeons this country has to offer. I love you always” Serena shouted across the room as Bernie was halfway out the door, she gasped as Bernie turned round with tears in her eyes giving her a smirk and a salute before turning and walking away, closing the door with a small thud. 

Serena sat on her bed silent crying to herself for a few hours before she finally grabbed her laptop clicking on her email and accepting the offer to Harvard. She had big promises to uphold and she was going to make sure she completed them all, starting with her Harvard MBE.

Bernie felt the tears start to fall as soon as she felt the door thud behind her, the excitement she had felt with Serena would never leave her but she now had promises to uphold and she was going to make sure she completed them all, starting with finding herself a home before she went off on tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER...  
> Next chapter will have the women meeting 30 years later...


	7. Chapter 7

Serena sits at her desk trying her best to muffle a yawn, she was so tired after being up half the night with Guinevere who was currently a headstrong 3 year old who had decided last night she could only sleep in granny Serena’s bed with her but now looking back she could have done with an early night, she really didn’t need her new co-lead thinking she was incompetent to run the ward alone.  
When Henrik had first pitched the idea of a co-lead to Serena she immediately dismissed it with quite a few enraged words. However when Elinor had come home for a surprise visit a few months back with her boyfriend Harry- who Serena was actually very fond of as he was a good influence on her daughter - announcing that she was pregnant and planned on keeping the baby and move back to Holby, Serena decided that she wanted to be their for her grandchild just as much as she was with Guinevere and that would mean having more time off work. So Serena reluctantly found herself in Hanssen’s office a few days after the unexpected news, telling him that maybe the idea of a co-lead was a good one after all but that he had to find an excellent one that would bring something new and exciting to the ward. A few weeks later Henrik appeared in her office with a bright smile that she may even describe as excited C.V handing it to Serena telling her this was her new co-lead and that the board had approved a whole new trauma center to be built on AAU, Serena was shocked but as she read through the C.V she could see why Henrik was so excited about this lady ‘Major Berenice Wolfe’. Serena had read some of her essays on Trauma protocol, and had even implemented some of her recommendations on her own ward, however everytime she looked at the name Berenice she found her thoughts wondering to Bernie who she had spent a night with about 30 years ago, it was such an uncommon name but she never had learned Bernie’s full name and came to the conclusion that this was not her Bernie.  
Serena looked out onto the ward, looking at the new Trauma Center that would be open for business next week once her new co-lead had go to grips with the way AAU was run, and then her view was obscured by Henrik walking towards the office followed by lady that Serena couldn’t fully see but assumed was her new co-lead, Serena pushed herself up so she was sat straight in her chair as she saw the door handle be pulled down. 

Bernie stood nervously behind Henrik as he slowly pulled down the door handle to greet her to her new co-lead the one ‘Serena Campbell’, Bernie could help but hope that her earlier assumptions about this lady were true.  
When Cameron’s girlfriend Morven had brought up the co-lead position going on the AAU ward at Holby City Hospital where she worked a few months back over their weekly family dinner, Bernie’s interest was immediately drawn to the idea of that position at a hospital near home meaning no more travelling around the country for random locum positions. When Bernie had applied for the job she was not expecting much but then she heard back the next day from the CEO Henrik Hanssen asking her in for an interview she was surprised and then shocked when he offered her the job on the spot and told her the board gave permission for a whole new Trauma center to be built on AAU her new ward. When Bernie told everyone at the next family dinner Cameron and Charlotte were so happy that she had finally settled down in Holby but Morven was ecstatic at the thought of working with Bernie and started to tell her all about AAU and who worked and of course telling her how much she would get on with her co-lead ‘Ms Serena Campbell’. At the mention of the name Bernie felt a shiver down her spine, could it really be her Serena, surely not, or maybe it was, she can hear Serena’s voice in her head saying “this is not a goodbye just a see you soon”, maybe she had been right all those years ago. Every night up until her first day Bernie had the urge to google the name but she refrained herself from doing so, if this was her Serena she wanted to make sure the first time she saw her face was in real life and not over a computer screen.  
Bernie squared her shoulders ready to face what lied on the over side of the door, she knew she would either be very disappointed if it was not her Serena or this would be one of the best days of her life if it was. 

“Good morning Ms Campbell, I would like you to meet your new co-lead Ms Wolfe.” Henrik stated very loudly as he moved through the door and walking around to other side of the office, finally giving the women a chance to look at each other. The room fell silent as both women looked at each other, the shock, excitement and some may say some love evident on their faces as they recognised each other within seconds, neither moved or said a word just stood there looking into the other's eyes. The moment was broken by Henrik clearing his throat oblivious to the fact the women knew each other.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ms Wolfe, I welcome you to AAU, we are a lovely friendly bunch down here, I know you will fit in perfectly” Serena smirked at Bernie giving her a slow wink telling her to play along. 

“Likewise Ms Campbell, thank you very much for the kind welcome, I am hoping we will all get on like a house on fire which I am sure we will, and maybe I can bring some excitement to your ward” Bernie’s smirk deepened as she saw Serena blush at talk of excitement knowing what happened last time they spoke about excitement.

“Seeing as you two are getting along, I think I will leave you to get to know each other. I hope you have a good first day Ms Wolfe if there is any issues you know where to find me. Goodbye Ms Campbell.” Henrik walked out the room shutting the door behind him, leaving the women stood staring at each other with small smirks on their faces. 

Serena was in complete shock she had told herself that ‘Major Berenice Wolfe’ was not her Bernie but she was completely wrong, as her she stood in front of her, looking as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was still as wild and wavy as it had been all those year ago but her skin colour was now more tanned but it suited her perfectly. She suddenly got self-conscious about her own appearance, she knew time had not been as kind to her as it had been to Bernie, she raised her hand to her small pendent on her chain slowly playing with it, a move she had always done when she was nervous ever since her mum had given it to her the day she left for Harvard. Bernie couldn’t tear her eyes away from her Serena who now had short cropped hair with streaks of grey running through it - which was definitely a change from the long brunette hair she had 30 years ago - suiting her perfectly, she was now slightly curvier than she was all those years ago but she looked amazing, perfect in Bernie’s eyes. 

Serena moved around Bernie going to the blinds shutting them all shut with a snap, peering over her shoulder and smirking at the confused look in Bernie’s eyes, once they were all shut she pulled Bernie into her arms giving her a firm hug, nuzzling her nose into her neck smelling the scent of her Bernie which made her feel like home. Although Bernie was shocked at first when Serena pulled her into hug, she returned it quickly giving her a good squeeze, sighing as she felt Serena’s body against her, making her feel like she was home. After awhile they reluctantly let go of eachother, and Serena moved to her desk chair waving at Bernie that she was welcome to sit in the desk chair at the opposite desk, as they both got comfortable in their chairs sharing small smiles across the desks to each other.

“I must say although I am very surprised you are here, I am extremely happy, it is good to see you Bernie” Serena sighed, smiling brightly at the woman across the desk.

“It is really good to see you to Serena or should I say Mrs Claus” Bernie cheekily remarked watching a deep blush rise up Serena’s neck.

“Sshh you, there is still time for me to kick you off the ward you know.” Serena loved the fact that they could easily fall back into bantering each other like this. “I think we should have a quick catch up, we have time after all if we didn’t know each other we would spend this time getting to know each other. Let me just run down and get some coffees while you sit here and get your bearings. What do you want?” Serena practically ran down to pulses, grabbing two black coffees and practically running back to the ward telling Raf not to let anyone disturb her and the new co-lead for awhile, she didn’t want any disruptions while they had a catch up. 

“Thank you so much Serena, well I think a catch up is a good idea. Tell me about everything you have been up to please, the good and the bad” Bernie smiled around her cup of coffee as Serena settled back in her chair. 

“Okay where do I start a lot has happened. Me and Edward ended up having a quick wedding that ended with us being banned from a good hotel chain due to Edward’s behaviour, we only done it because I was leaving for Harvard.” Serena laughed at Bernie’s wince at the mention of Edward’s name, “I kept my promise I went to Harvard and got my MBA, and might I add I came out top of my class. Me and Edward then ended up working in the same hospital out there until I found he was cheating and I ended up with depression for a while,” Bernie growled at the fact Edward had cheated on Serena, “but I then found out I was pregnant and we decided to come back to England and live in London to become a proper family. I ended up having a little girl called Elinor who is now 24 years old, I worked in a private hospital in London before I found out Edward was having a large number of affairs and we got a divorce, the house was sold and I brought Elinor back to Holby to be nearer to my mum. That is how I ended up here at Holby City Hospital, I have been acting CEO and deputy CEO but now just work on AAU, my mum passed about 5 years ago now, which is when I found out I had a sister who had also passed away, leaving me with a nephew who has asperger syndrome which makes him amazing but difficult in the same hit. I took him to live with me after I saw the shocking condition of the group home he was living in, then he met a lovely girl Greta who has the same syndrome and they ended up getting married and to my surprise then had a little baby girl Guinevere.” Bernie snorted at the name. “Yes thank you I did try to put them off the name but they stuck with it, so now I currently have a very headstrong 3 year old who has decided that the only way she can sleep is if it is in my very comfy king size bed, you would think with that size there would be plenty of room but trust me she takes up all of it. Jason works as a porter here so you will probably bump into him some time and maybe Gwen if she is here with her mum to meet him after work. Then to top it all off my daughter Elinor came home a few months back with a big surprise, she is pregnant and moving back to Holby with her boyfriend so they can be a family. So as you can see a lot has happened over the years, now please tell me about what has happened in your life” Serena felt out of breath having just gone through her whole life in the past 30 years. 

“Wow a lot has happened since I last saw you, but I think you forgot something Ms Campbell” Bernie smirked at the confused look on Serena’s face.

“No I don’t think I have, I would know after all it is my life” Serena replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“You Ms Campbell are the best Vascular Surgeon this country has to offer, I have seen the awards and the essays you have written and the articles about some of your surgeries.” Bernie smirked at the blush once again rising on Serena’s cheeks.

“Ahh well the same could be said for you Ms Wolfe, now tell me everything woman” Serena gave her a slow wink.

“Well here goes nothing, I ended up going on a 2 year tour about 3 years after I last saw you and me and Marcus split up as he couldn’t handle me being away that long. However when I got back we met up and I ended up pregnant leading to a very large wedding planned by our mothers, I ended up having a boy called Cameron who is now 25 years old and is actually dating one of your F2’s Morven Digby.” Bernie watched the shock at that statement wash over Serena’s face, “we ended up living on the army base and a year later I ended up pregnant again this time having a girl called Charlotte who is now 24 years old. I was on and off tour for years climbing up the ranks until I become a Major.” the thought of Bernie in army fatigues appeared in Serena’s mind making her lick her lips, “Me and Marcus drifted further and further apart every time I went away, I hated leaving the kids and they hated me going but understood that was my job, me and Marcus ended up getting divorced about 5 years ago now. I ended up meeting a women Alex while on tour and we ended up dating and then I left the army and moved back to Holby. I now have a family dinner at least once a week so I can catch up on everything that is going on with the kids while they are at university and so far neither of them have cancelled a single one so touch wood it stays that way.” Bernie smiled at the thought of her family around the dinner table. 

“So are you and Alex are still together then? Is she still in the army?” Serena secretly hoped Bernie would say she was single.

“Oh no that ended when I left, she was younger than me and had more time to give to the army and I just couldn’t continue plus it wasn’t anything serious. How about you anyone special at the moment?” Bernie secretly hoped Serena would say she was single.

“Umm… I wouldn’t say special or serious, I have… how should I put this. I have like a casual thing going on with a lady called Sarah she is an accountant but it is nothing serious.” just as she finished her sentence her phone pinged, she immediately knew it was Sarah as she had a different text tone to everyone else, and in that moment Serena wished Sarah never existed at all. “But I think you’ll find you also missed something Ms Wolfe” 

“No I think I would know if I had” Bernie uttered the same words Serena had earlier.

“You are the Berenice Wolfe the best trauma surgeon this country has to offer, I have ready your essays even implemented some of it in surgery and I have heard of the medals you have learnt” Serena smirked at Bernie.

“Touche” Bernie laughed, she couldn’t help but it was all so ridiculous, them meeting up like this after so many years, she couldn’t help but think maybe this was fate and maybe this was their time to be together. They sat there for another hour talking about the ward and how it worked, Serena told about some of the other esteemed colleagues in the hospital and of the gossip mill that was as quick as flash here, they decided it would be best to just say they were old friends from their F1 days and haven’t seen each other in years if anyone asked. They walked out onto the ward together, over to the nurse’s station where a Morven, Fletch, Raf and Donna were all gathered talking and laughing, Serena decided it would be a good idea to introduce Bernie. 

“Everyone I would like to introduce you to Ms Berenice Wolfe our new co-lead and lead on the new Trauma Center” Serena smiled warmly at Bernie as she introduced her. 

“Please call me Bernie, I hate formal names and my full first name is dreadful, so just Bernie” Bernie looked down at her feet suddenly feeling very shy under the eyes of all her new colleagues. 

“This is Donna she is a bit upfront at times but you will get used to it, this is Morven but you already know her, this is Raf who is married to the one and only Fletch who will gamble on anything so don’t let any uncertain news go to him as he will be sure to making a betting pool upon it” Serena smirked as she introduced everyone, knowing Bernie would have more questions but before anyone could say anything else a trolley was pushed through the doors containing a man with a large railing sticking out of his side.


End file.
